Refuge
by KayteeCUTLASS
Summary: Post-AWE. Bedroom scene. Elizabeth has moved on; she's happy and she's truly and madly in love. It's been 10 years, and only now is the past coming back to haunt her. Leave feedback? It's greatly appreciated


**Title:** Refuge.  
**Author:** Katie Louise Garner.  
**Fandom:** Pirates Of The Caribbean.  
**Pairing:** Jack/Elizabeth Elizabeth/Will.  
**Rating:** R, to be safe..  
**Warnings:** Sexual references, spoilers if you haven't seen AWE and that's about it..  
**Summary:** Post-AWE. Bedroom scene. Elizabeth has moved on; she's happy and she's truly and madly in love. It's been 10 years, and only now is the past coming back to haunt her.  
**Disclaimer:** All Disney's characters.  
**Notes:** Finally finished this, I didn't try very hard when I began writing it about 3 months ago ahah. I procrastinate :)

**Refuge.**

She lay in the half light of the room, the sheets barely covering her breasts, watching her lover as he slept. As he stirred she could barely make out the outline of his features, glowing violet from the rays of moonlight that crept in through the small window. It was only a few hours from sunrise but the familiar breeze that came from living by the sea blew through the small cabin every now and then, Elizabeth just couldn't bring herself to move from the position, intertwined amongst the duvet and Jack's arms, to shut the window. Instead she rolled onto her side and moulded her shape to Jack's, appreciating the warmth radiating from his body.

She was awoken, by the familiar, and oddly comforting, smell of rum and tobacco, a few hours later. Jack lay, head in his palm, watching her sleep with a smile curling at his lips. Elizabeth grinned as her lover placed a kiss on her lips, burying his head into her shoulder and breathing in her hair. She'd never felt as loved as she did with Jack. He made her feel like a princess, and like a woman, not just a little girl. His strong hands lay over her waist as she rolled over in the sheets again, reluctant to move from the warm layers of white, no matter how much the sun shone through the little windows. Elizabeth squinted across at the pocket watch that lay on the bedside table and threw back the covers, embracing the rays of morning light that warmed her body. Wandering to the window she pulled the sheets from the bed to drape across her naked frame. Already the tradesmen and fisherman, even pirates, were piling amongst the docks, passing each other boxes and nets and various other things. A smile crept across her face as she pictured the day she'd met Jack on those docks, he'd been just as they were.

Tanned, leathery arms suddenly embraced her from somewhere behind and she leant back against Jack's muscular chest, peering up at him through dark eyelashes. He wasn't wearing his bandana and heavy dreads fell about his face. He kissed the top of her head, ruffling her shiny hair slightly and spun her around to face him. Kissing her forehead, he rested his chin on top of her head and looked anxiously out of the window. She tugged at a stray dreadlock playfully, her other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. She couldn't help but smile as she breathed in the smell of sea air from his bare skin.

"It's tonight you know..." Jack whispered watching, with sadness, as her smile faded. She glanced at the floor before her eyes met Jack's again, woven with concern. She wriggled from his hands, a mixture of warm and rough against her shoulders, and turned the watch the increasingly busying scene outside. She ran her hand across her chest, letting the daylight kiss her hair, the sun now high in the sky. Her arms squeezed tight against her body, trying to be rid of the sudden panic that she felt, thinking of Jack's words.

"Let's not let that be of concern for now Jack..." She murmured, still looking absently out of the window. When her eyes met the horizon, all those miles of sea, her heart sank. She thought of him momentarily, and very unwillingly, and felt wounds that had closed up years ago begin to sting again. Silently she cried for him, she winced as she considered the heartache he would feel in just a few hours, how his smile would turn to dust and be lost forever in the ocean. She felt Jack steady her as she stumbled away from the glass.

She was, once again, thankful for his hands. The bed caught the back of their knees and they both fell to sit, cushioned in the refuge of the sheets again. She grinned into nape of his neck, lowering her eyelids to catch the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks, and let his beard tickle her face. She watched her fingers run up and down the golden skin of his back, sucked at his neck and shoulders, tasted the arousal that was still apparent from the night before in his flesh. His mouth nuzzled into her hair, he kissed her head repeatedly, until she lifted her head level with his.

"I love you Jack..."

His eyes glistened, but instantly she could tell that he knew she'd been crying. He had a look of sympathy across his face. Perhaps she was just too proud, but she hated that. Before she could utter another word his worn hands lay on her cheeks, his fingertips ran across her damp skin as he tenderly swept the tears away. Biting her lip she sighed, the salty drops on her eyelashes glittering in the sunlight.

"I just feel for him, I can't bare to imagine the pain that..."

A kiss left her unable to finish. It was so unexpected that she barely kissed back, instead just felt the rhythm of his tongue, savoured the usual taste of alcohol in his mouth, the softness of his lips. His fingers tangled into her hair, pulling her closer and sweeping the damp, tear stained strands of her from her face. The space between their bodies left as their bodies entangled and Jack pulled away from the kiss. With wide eyes, Elizabeth ran the back of her fingers down his chest, feeling the slick skin slide beneath her fingertips. Her lips swollen, she kissed and sucked his neck again, smiling to herself as she felt him squirm below her.

Still, even as her lips ran over her lover's skin, she felt an ache in her heart for the man that she had once also loved. She had betrayed him, only to find true happiness, happiness that she had never found with him. The love that he gave her, as real and profound as it was, was a love that she could not keep up with. Inside she cried out for him, for the pain that she had selfishly caused him, but each and every time she felt Jack's mouth on her neck, his palms on her hips, her heart leapt and jumped with joy. The wounds would never stop stinging yet, with Jack's arms around her waist, she knew that she could take on the world. And, for once, she felt safe.


End file.
